


Close Your Eyes And I'll Keep You Safe

by Kivrin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Close Your Eyes And I'll Keep You Safe

"...ffy?"

"Yeah, Giles."

"...cathla?"

"All shish-kabobby," she said dully. Saying that was more work than just 'dead,' but 'shish-kabobby' sometimes earned a twitch of the lips or a breathy syllable of laughter. This time it was the laugh, then a grimace as he slid under again.

The back part of her brain kept barfing up pictures: Mom's face, Cordy's bandages, doctors frowning about Willow, gloved hands zipping Xander into a bag. Giles slept, only hurting, only worried about the world ending, not dreaming it could be maimed. She held his hand, dreading the moment when he'd ask a different question.


End file.
